The present invention relates to a portable device that can be inserted into a remote computer to enable access to a host computer's capabilities.
So-called memory sticks are in widespread use. These memory sticks are small, portable devices that can be inserted into an external port of a personal computer. FIG. 1 shows memory stick 10 having read/write memory 11 coupled to USB controller 12 that is coupled to USB connector 13. Typically, memory 11 is a chip attached to a small printed circuit board, and controller 12 comprises circuitry on the chip, or sometimes a separate chip attached to the printed circuit board. When memory stick 10 is placed in the USB port of a computer, the operating system detects a new device, and executes a “new device found” routine that typically displays the files stored on memory stick 10.
Variations of the memory stick include devices having a fingerprint reader, devices having an MP3 music player, devices having a small disk drive in addition to or instead of a read/write memory, and so on.
For users that travel, it is desirable to provide such mobile users with access to their data and computer functions, from anywhere. Accordingly, it is desirable that a user be able to access their data and computer functions from any computer via the convenience of a memory stick type of device.